Kiss Me Deadly
by dibsonodairr
Summary: Rose sat quietly as her friends argued back and forth, it shouldn't have been like this. They had arrived to California to have fun, to escape the boring routine of their lives, for at least one summer. She would give anything to be back home right now, to know that she can go to sleep and not worry about whatever goes bump in the night. But those days are gone. Oc/Lost Boys


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys or any characters in or associated with the film. I only own the plot and my original characters. Because truly if I did own the Lost Boys, they wouldn't be dead and I would happily have been married to Kiefer Sutherland.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The scent of greasy food and adrenaline was heavy in the air. The mass amount of people who occupied the walkways of the boardwalk made the salty heat all the more humid as she struggled to maneuver her way through the crowd. She could faintly hear the call of her friends as they yelled for her to wait for them but she pressed on until she found the source of the music that had played through the speakers of the boardwalk.

Roxanne grinned as she watched a concert play out before her, people dancing, drinking, laughing, _living_. Now this was excitement, this was adventure, how could she have ever doubted coming here. Santa Carla was Runaway central, if someone needed to be lost, this was the place to do it. And she desperately wanted to be lost. She started to gently sway to the music, her hips keeping time with the beat, her fiery hair moving along with her form; she felt like a goddess, euphoric, and all this by mere atmosphere alone.

"Finally! There you are, Roxy!" Roxanne turned around at the sound of Rose's voice, both she and Katherine appearing from the crowd of people and all but stomping towards their friend. Roxanne gave them a sheepish grin as Katherine opened her mouth to berate her.

"Thanks for running off on us, Rox." She snapped, folding her arms across her chest, her blue eyes set in a glare.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry Kat." Roxanne pouted, giving her blonde friend a puppy-dog look. " I was just so excited! I mean we actually made it!"

Katherine fought back a smile at her friend. "I swear you're just like a three year old, always excited about something." Katherine was the self appointed big sister of the group, though she was only the oldest by a mere four months, and she took the role to heart. She was a blonde vision, in jeans that fit snug to her ass, a shirt that showed her midriff and brown boots on her feet. It was easy to understand how she had been so popular back home, so in her element, it was a wonder she had wanted out of their little cow town as fast as she could.

"Guys, I hate to break up the banter but we have a problem." Rose meekly interrupted, tucking a lock of mousy brown hair behind her ear. Rose, at newly eighteen years old was the youngest of the three, the baby really, with cinnamon sugar brown hair, green-blue eyes and a modest dress that stopped an inch or two above her knees. Oddly enough Rose was not the smallest, that title belonged to Roxanne who only stood at 5'3, but she was the quietest. Back home she could almost always be found at the library, reading her way into a coma and now so far away from home the shy girl started to realize just how far out of her comfort zone she really was.

"What is it?" Katherine asked, raising a brow as Rose frantically searched through her bag. Rose finally found what she was searching for, pulling out her wallet and opening it. She took a moment to search through, begrudgingly only finding ten dollars and some cents worth inside. Rose sighed.

"We're broke," Rose held out the money in her hand to her friends to see, panic starting to set in her voice. "And we only booked the motel room for two days! How are we going to eat? Where are we going to live?"

"We'll get jobs, Rose." Katherine answered simply, not understanding her friend's frustration.

"In two days? What if we don't find any?"

Roxanne smiled, her long skirt swishing around her ankles as she moved to stand between her friends. "Ladies, don't worry. If it's fast money we need, I know just how to get it."

* * *

"Are you sure this going to work?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes at Kathrine's questioning. She turned to her two friends who sat on a bench, an empty styrofoam to-go box at their feet. "Trust me, as long as the concert doesn't suddenly stop and music keeps playing, this is going to work."

"How do you know?" Rose titled her head in confusion.

Roxanne took off her jean jacket and boots, left only in her long red skirt and a white crop top that fell between her bellybutton and her breasts. She tossed her jacket to Rose and gave the two a wink. "I saw it in a movie once."

The music continued to play loudly and Roxanne took a moment to listen to the beat before her hips started to move. For a moment she kept her eyes opened, smiling as people stopped to watch her dance, before closing them and getting lost in the pop tune that blasted throughout the boardwalk. She could hear the murmur of people around her, the cat calls and whistles as her movements became a bit more sensual, but more than anything she could feel eyes watching her, staring her down, following her every movement and for some reason or another, she knew it was important.

She opened her eyes just as she could feel that the song was coming to an end, her eyes immediately drifting around the crowd that had gathered when blue eyes caught her green. The man couldn't have been much older than herself, but his gaze alone sent fear into her heart. He was pale, his hair was almost white, it was so blonde and a cigarette hung from his smirking lips. He sat atop a sleek motorcycle, a black trench coat around him as his blue eyes followed her movements. She would be a liar if she didn't admit to swiveling her hips just a bit more teasingly for him, eliciting another round of whistles.

When the music finally came to a stop, she stopped with it and smiled to the crowd before turning to see how many favors her friends now had. She was pleased to see just how much money now filled the once empty container. Katherine gave her a wink from her seat as Rose quickly went to work counting up the money.

"See Kat, how could you ever doubt me?" Roxanne teased as she made her way back to them,plopping down next to Kathrine and throwing an arm around the other girl's shoulder.

"What movie did you say you got that from again?" She questioned, a knowing smile on her lips.

Roxanne laughed. "I didn't."

The three girls chatted for a bit, watching as the crowd dissipated around them until finally a group of males walked over to them. One or two of them were shirtless, with just swim trunks on while the three were clothed in tank tops and jean shorts. All of them had an assortment of different hair colors, some green, some red but all- except for one- were sporting some type of Mohawk.

"Hey cutie," One of them spoke up. He had black hair with the tips of his Mohawk tinted green and a t-shirt that Roxanne assumed once had sleeves on it. "My friends and I are on our way to a party, you ladies interested in coming?"

Normally the group would have consulted each other about going off with guys they had never met, especially in a place that was known for it's missing people list but Roxanne quickly forgo this and got up from her seat, taking the arm one of the guys offered to her. She ignored the hesitant look on Rose's face and the agitated one on Katherine because, hey, they came all this way to have some fun. Didn't they?

"Party you say?" Roxanne smiled at the group. "Well lead the way, boys!"

* * *

**A Big THANK YOU to everyone for reading the first chapter of this new fanfic!**

**I already know what you're all thinking, _oh wow, three female main characters, one for each Lost Boy (except for one) I wonder who ends up with who_! Not everything is as it seems my friends, for one thing only one of these lovely characters of mine is the real main character and only one will be a romantic interest for the boys. So how about a guessing game! Who do you think is the real main character? Katherine, Rose or Roxanne. and Which Lost Boy is their romantic interest? David, Dwayne, Marko, Paul _or_ all? **


End file.
